staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
18 listopada 1985
150px 13.30 — TTR, Matematyka, sem. 1 — Potęga o wykładniku wymiernym 14.30 — TTR, Język polski, sem. 1 — Utwory patriotyczne J. Kochanowskiego 15.55 — NURT, Źródła i charakter nauki współczesnej 16.25 — Program dnia — DT — wiadomości 16.30 — Dla młodych widzów: „Encyklopedia TDC" — „Science contra fiction" (2) 16.55 — Dia dzieci: „Zwierzyniec” 17.20 — DT — wiadomości 17.30 — „Stawka większa niż życie" (12) — „Zdrada" — serial TP 18.35 — „Echa stadionów" 19.00 — Dobranoc „Alicja po drugiej stronie lustra" (2) 19.10 — „Laboratorium" — „Jak działa mózg" 19.30 — Dziennik telewizyjny 20.00 — Publicystyka 20.15 — Teatr telewizji — Antoni Czechow — „Wesele”, Mikołaj Niekrasow — „Jesienna nuda" 21.45 — DT — komentarze 22.10 — „Seans filmowy Pegaza” 22.40 — DT — wiadomości 22.45 — Język niemiecki (5) 150px 16.55 — Program dnia 17.00 — „Savoir-vivre na cztery osoby i stół" 17.30 — V Międzynarodowy Studencki Festiwal Folklorystyczny 18.00 — „Poza Ziemią” — „Polcon '85” 18.20 — Przeboje „Dwójki” 18.30 — ERRATA 19.00 — „Piękni i wspaniali” 19.30 — Dziennik telewizyjny 20.00 — „Z dymkiem cygara" 20.15 — Oblicza polskiego kina „Tańczący jastrząb" 21.55 — „Festiwal muzyki” — Łańcut '85 22.25 — „Dopisać losy” 22.55 — Wieczorne wiadomości 150px 09.10 Sesamstraße 09.45 ARD-Ratgeber 10.00 heute 10.03 Bocuse à la carte 10.30 Die Schwarzwaldklinik (7) 11.15 Hundert Meisterwerke 11.25 Die verflixte 7 12.55 Presseschau 13.00 heute 13.15 Videotext für alle (bis 13:30 Uhr) 15.40 Videotext für alle (eine Auswahl) 16.00 Tagesschau 16.10 Erté 16.35 Mona 17.20 Die Märchenbraut 17.50 Tagesschau 18.00 Buten & binnen um 6 18.10 Der Fahnder 19.15 Buten & binnen: Bremer Berichte mit Sport 19.58 Heute im Ersten 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Die schöne Otero (4) 21.15 Kontraste 21.45 Scheibenwischer 22.30 Tagesthemen 23.00 (Das Nacht-Studio): Ganz so schlimm ist er auch nicht 00.50 Tagesschau 00.55 Nachtgedanken 150px 09.10 Sesamstraße 09.45 ARD-Ratgeber 10.00 heute 10.03 Bocuse à la carte 10.30 Die Schwarzwaldklinik (7) 11.15 Hundert Meisterwerke 11.25 Die verflixte 7 12.55 Presseschau 13.00 heute 13.15 Videotext für alle (bis 13:30 Uhr) 15.40 Videotext für alle (eine Auswahl) 15.56 Programm-Service 16.00 heute 16.04 Die Zukunft im Visier 16.34 heute-Schlagzeilen 16.35 Im Reich der wilden Tiere 17.00 heute/Aus den Ländern 17.15 Tele-Illustrierte 17.50 Ein Colt für alle Fälle 18.20 Ein Colt für alle Folge 18.56 Programm-Service 19.00 heute 19.30 Reportage am Montag: Es gärt an der Mosel 20.15 Zärtlichkeit 21.42 Macht mit - der Umwelt zuliebe 21.45 heute-journal 22.05 Morgen in Genf 22.50 Entziehung 00.05 heute 150px 08.00 Tele-Gymnastik 08.10 Schulfernsehen. 08.10 Jugend und Konsum (1) Wirtschaftsfaktor Jugend 08.30 USA (4) Evanston, Wyoming - eine Goldgrube 09.10 Sesamstraße - Vorschulreihe 09.40 Schulfernsehen 09.40 Werbung macht's möglich (1) Ideen muss man haben 10.05 Industrieroboter (1) Industrieroboter - wie man sie definiert 10.40 Strukturwandel (1) Berlin - Industriestadt ohne Hinterland 11.00 Politik aktuell 11.20 Motorisiert ab 15 (1) Volle Pulle 11.40 Moving to Marlborough (1) 12.00 Bilder aus der Dritten Welt (1) (bis 12:40) 17.00 Schulfernsehen 17.15 Musikinstrumente (2) Blechgeschmetter 17.30 Ali Baba ve Pappenheimer ailesi (12) Bodensee sarkicilari 18.00 Telekolleg II. Deutsch (51) Der Aufstand gegen die bürgerliche Literatur 18.30 Sesamstraße 19.00 Aktuelle Stunde 19.45 Fensterprogramme der Landesstudios 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Sport-Platz 21.00 Aktuelle Dokumentation 21.45 (Landesspiegel) Ein Mann sieht grün 22.15 (Die WDF-Spielproduktion) Die Nacht ist vorbei 23.40 Letzte Nachrichten 150px 10.30 Schulfernsehen (bis 12:00) 14.30 Sons and daughters - Australische Serie 15.15 Dierenmanieren - Tiermagazin 15.30 Dr. Who: The visitation 15.55 Blufshow. Spiel für Kinder 16.45 Hockey mit Wim van Heumen 17.00 Sport, Nachrichten 17.46 Pop formule. Popmusik 18.25 Englisch für Anfänger (6) 18.55 Für die Kleinen 19.05 Showbizzquiz/Telelot. Ein Spiel 21.25 TV-Show 21.20 TROS Aktus. Aktuelles Magazin 22.50 Derrick 23.55 Nachrichten 150px 17.40 Taal van alledag (5) - Besser lesen lernen 17.55 Ruim baan (5) 18.20 Paspoort. Für Jugoslawen 18.30 Sesamstraße 18.45 Jugendjournal 19.00 Nachrichten 19.12 Kwartslag 19.27 Dit is Disney 19.35 Moord in spiegelbeeld 21.10 Cheers 21.35 Rondom tien 22.30 Nachrichten 22.45 Den Haag vandaag 23.05 Supermächte I 150px 17.00 Gewinn zu Beginn 17.05 Geheimauftrag für John Drake 17.30 Typisch RTL - Jetzt ist Feierabend 18.15 Augenclip 18.15 Regional 7 (nur über Kanal 7) 18.35 Hallo RTL 18.53 7 vor 7 - Newsshow. Die Bilder des Tages 19.20 RTL-Spiel 19.30 Knight Rider 20.15 RTL-Spiel 20.20 Filmvorschau 20.30 Tamara 22.10 RTL-Spiel 22.15 Das Kind im Manne 22.45 Horoskope 22.50 Betthupferl 150px 13.30 Kimba, der weiße Löwe 14.00 Tarzan 15.00 Mein Freund Taffdi 15.30 Musicbox 16.30 Bill Cosby 17.00 UFO 18.00 Westlich von Santa Fé 18.30 APF blick. Nachrichten und Reise-Quiz 18.45 Marie Antoinette 20.30 WM - Das Wirtschaftsmagazin 21.00 Galerie Buecher 21.30 APF blick. Aktuell, Rundblick, Sport und Wetter 22.15 Der Teufel im Sattel 23.35 APF blick. Letzte Nachrichten Kategoria:Ramówki Program 1 z 1985 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Program 2 z 1985 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Radio Bremen z 1985 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZDF z 1985 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WDR z 1985 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nederland 1 z 1985 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nederland 2 z 1985 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL Plus z 1985 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1985 roku